


Inferno

by BILEW0LF



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Burnish, Child Experimentation, Fluff and Angst, Freeze Force, Fuck the freeze force basically, Galo Thymos - Freeform, M/M, Police Brutality, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, So many fire mentions, fluff towards the end, lio fotia - Freeform, remembering past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BILEW0LF/pseuds/BILEW0LF
Summary: Lio Fotia doesn’t dwell on the past too much, but tonight was different. After all the Promare was gone, scars on his body that weren’t there before became visible and Galo would like to know where they came from.Or, it’s just Lio remembering childhood.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Pre movie technically?? Towards the end it’s post movie  
> TW for child experimentation & Police Brutality
> 
> This was heavily inspired and based off of [2amSnow’s Comic](https://mobile.twitter.com/2amSnow/status/1230011859169771521) !!

☆☆☆

Lio Fotia at a young age could never control his Promare well, it was almost laughable seeing what he could do now. At first his mistakes weren’t that bad, setting small branches or twigs on fire but as time went on those mistakes were getting more and more noticeable, setting the kitchen on fire almost. That flame inside him only getting louder and louder demanding that more things were to be burned it almost became unbearable, his parents couldn’t understand his problem since they..weren’t exactly burnish like him. Of course they did all they could to help him without receiving any unwanted attention by the Burning Rescue or the god forbidden Freeze Force. It was too much worry for a ten year old, almost seeming like everyone was after him just for a flame he was cursed with.

Today didn’t seem different from any other days, Lio sitting with his mother in the comfort of his own room, she had been talking to him about who knows what he could only focus on feeling trapped in this room.. not like it was the most terrible thing, it did provide a feeling of safety but the lack of being able to go out without setting something on fire was tiring yet strangely enough his Promare hadn’t been talking to him? It almost felt like a warning, as if it was saving its flame for something important but he wasn’t even gonna try prying into that feeling. There were a few knocks on the door, not even knocks. They felt more so felt like bangs that could knock everything in the house over, with a look of concern his mother got up and made her way out of the room to the front door of course he followed behind. This definitely made the woman worry, nobody really would stop by their house not in the middle of the day at least.. Everyone in their neighborhood had been at work during this time, each step to the door had built up more and more anxiety inside her. Each step felt like she was walking in water, it felt like she could just drown at any moment and when she opened the door she had all right to want to drown right then and there.

What seemed to be at least four men? It was the Freeze Force and they were standing at the door… all covered in heavy black and green armor. Their faces weren’t visible, identities being shielded by their masks their voices came out raspy and deep it made even Lio anxious.

“Ma’am, are you here alone?” One of the men asked, while peeking around. This gave Lio the automatic instinct to hide behind something, after all this was something both his parents warned him about after he had his first burnish spasm. The only thing separating the Freeze Force and him was his mothering standing in the doorway, almost acting as if shielding the house.

“Yes.” She said sharp and straight to the point trying her best to have a calm aura and yet felt as if a lioness protecting her cub from danger. “Whatever you’re here for, there is no need.” She added on wanting to slam the door on their faces but god forbid she do that.

“Can we look around then? Only to make sure you aren’t hiding a burnish.” The man said back just as sharply.

“Like I said, there’s no need. Do you even have a warrant?” She asked in reply, sharply glaring at the man. She didn’t get a proper response, instead the other let out a raspy laugh in front of her face before saying.

“We are the Freeze Force. We can do anything without being stopped.” He said already pushing her out of the way less than gentle, almost knocking her over. This sparked a reflex in Lio immediately running out of where he was hiding over to his mother to keep her from falling, this caused all of the Freeze Force men to stop what they were doing and stare at the child. The mother looked at Lio wide-eyed, realizing that he had been watching the whole time.. he had been there the whole time and he was now in front of the Freeze Force, the people who had been capturing his burnish kind.

“Is that the child?” “Most definitely” The four men murmured or at least attempted to, it still came out loud and clear to Lio.

“You can’t take my son!” The mother said, scrambling to her feet outstretching her arms in front of Lio in a protective way “He’s done nothing wrong! He’s just a child!” She begged and pleaded in desperation.

“Ma’am, it's the law. Any living burnish, child or not must be detained” One of the men said, starting to approach the mother protecting her child.

“My boy is no terrorist! You can't touch him!-” She yelled, whatever else she was about to say was cut short one of the members grabbing her arm which made her yelp as she attempted to pull her arm away. Two of the men forcefully pinned her to the floor, she glanced at her child. His eyes wide and teary “Lio don’t..” she said quietly so only he could hear.

Anger started to build up inside him, he was upset, so many emotions building up at once it became unbearable. Tears started to stream straight down his face, his eyebrows furrowing up.

“Shit.. get the woman out of here, I’ll take the child” one of the men yelled at the two others who had his mother pinned down, they immediately did as told and started to pull the woman out.

“Lio calm down!”

If only he had listened, a warmth built up inside of him the corners of his eyes he could see pink flames before everything went dark and he couldn’t feel his body anymore.

☆☆☆

‘ _Where_ _am_ _I?_..’ he thought as he finally regained consciousness, yet he couldn’t move? He used enough strength to open his eyes but even then everything was blurry and bright.. clearly he wasn’t in his home anymore. Once he could finally see people were hovering over him wearing masks to cover their mouths and holding clipboards.. What were they doing to him?.. He was strapped down to a table, they were cutting him open leaving scars that would last forever.

‘ _I’m_ _so_ _cold.._ _it_ _hurts_ ’ he thought again ‘ _can_ _you_ _help_ _me.._ _please_ ’ he begged to his Promare ‘ _can_ _you_ _help_ _me_ _with_ _this_ _pain?_ _I_ _can’t_ _move_..’ he added

‘ **Do** **something** **its** **your** **fault** ’ the voice inside, his Promare barked back at him.

‘ _But_ _mom_ _always_ _told_ _me_ _it_ _wasn’t_ _my_ _fault.._ _this_ _is_ _your_ _fault.._ ’

‘ **Then** **do** **something** **about** **it!’** It barked again, more aggressive than before.

‘ ** _Help_** **_me!_** ’

Everything got hot at once, the feeling of being cold wasn’t there anymore. Heat quickly rushed through his body, his energy came back as flames started to come out from him. Everyone around him were panic, after all this wasn’t supposed to happen

“Activate the cooling!” “It’s temperature is rising too quickly!” “What?— shit get—“

All of their panicked yelling was cut off, Lio quickly sat up flames bursting out of his body setting anything and everything around him on fire even the scientists. He was angry, maybe more beyond just angry. The whole room was surrounded in flames, screams of agony from the scientists and even screams from the flames flooded his hearing. This was a sign that he should start leaving.. and so he did, he ran out and yet the flames didn’t stop they were starting to burn the whole building. He ran and ran tears were flooding his vision yet his legs wouldn’t stop running, by the time he was finally out of the building it was all on fire. Hundreds of children ran out with him, maybe even younger.. they were all burning as if stars in a night sky. Looking at the building left him with a feeling of emptiness yet seeing all the burnish children standing lost with him, it let him know that he wasn’t alone..others were like him too and they suffered these painful experiments as well.

‘I can’t go back home’ he thought to himself, it would only be an insult to injury towards his mother. The only thing he could do was run away, abandon everything and use his Burnish abilities to help those burnish who couldn’t help themselves. After all, the Freeze Force was terrible, hurting people who haven’t done anything.

♡♡♡

Lio sighed as he looked at his boyfriend, Galo Thymos, he had been telling him that whole thing. The blue haired man had a face of sadness, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and it made Lio smile a bit, although he was cold without the Promare anymore.. being held was enough.

“Thank you Galo..” he said in a quiet and gentle tone, leaning into Galo’s touch which let the blue haired man rest his chin in Lio’s hair.

“Don’t thank me, Lio. I’ll always be here for you, and so is everyone else. Gueira, Meis, and the burning rescue!” Galo replied, Lio could hear his smile..his tone of voice was gentle yet loudly happy. The feeling was comforting, it warmed his heart.

“Ah.. sorry then”

“Don’t apologize either!”

Lio let out a gentle laugh, it made Galo’s heart flutter with butterflies. Lio’s voice was something that could make Galo melt almost instantly, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

“I love you, firebug”

“I love you too, fire fighting idiot”

Lio turned his head to look at Galo’s arm, brushing his fingers gently over his burn scars.

“Y’know Galo..I think your scars are a lot cooler than mine” he mumbled, which only made Galo hold him a little closer.

“Scars are apart of our identities and who we are, which means that yours are infinitely cooler than mine!” He responded, letting out a hearty laugh.

“Oh Galo, you always know what to say..” Lio said, closing his eyes falling asleep in Galo’s warm grasp. This was heaven to him.. He wasn’t afraid of the outside world anymore, he didn’t have to worry about the Freeze Force, he didn’t have to be on the run anymore. Finally he could stay in one place and he had Galo to control his inferno ♡.

♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like?? 2 days on this. My goal was to reach 1k words or more so I was able to hit that! This wasn’t really meant to be long, since I didn’t wanna drag anything on.. perhaps I will work on something longer after this but writing really burns me out ahaa
> 
> Feel free to contact me on any of my socials:  
> BileWolf on Twitter  
> Swollen.Trash.Rat on Insta  
> Ratkinng on Tumblr


End file.
